Naive
by Rothery
Summary: He was her everything, if only she'd known sooner...drabbles/shorts in Brennans POV.
1. He Was

_**A/N: A selection of extremely short shorts ^_^ **_

_**All chapters will be Brennan's POV, atm anyways..**_

_**Reviews are welcome.**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

He was her partner, her friend, her family.

He was her life, her home, her world.

He was her protector, her gun, her angel.

He was her love, her soul-mate, the one.

She just didn't know it yet.


	2. Be Honest

"Tempe, don't you think it's time to be honest with yourself?"

"I don't know that that means..."

"Yes you do" Max Kennan caught his daughters gaze for no more than a second, but it was long enough for him to see that she knew exactly what he meant.

She just wasn't ready to admit it yet.


	3. Resistance

It's pointless, she realizes, to try to stop her heart from beating whenever she's around him.

It's a war she cannot win, she's already tried.

She's in love with her partner, Seeley Booth.

She has come to the conclusion that resistance is futile.


	4. Admit It

She was in love with him.

It was easy to admit it to herself, but just thinking about telling him was so terrifying she'd rather someone put a gun to her head first.


	5. Alone

She'd believed when he'd said 'in a year...' that on the day they came together again, he would still be in love with her.

She now knows she was being naive, she can see it in the way he looks at her that he has moved on.

She sits in her apartment, paying the price for her stupidity, completely and utterly alone.


	6. Chance

She'd missed her chance.

That thought alone was enough to bring her to her knees, and for her first and only time in her life, Temperance Brennan prayed.


	7. Pray

**_A/N: Continuation of the last chapter ^_^_**

**_Thanks for reading_**

* * *

"I prayed." she doesn't believe in God so she confesses, almost as if it were a bad thing,

"Really, when?" the surprise in his voice is unmistakable.

"The other day in my apartment"

"Yeah?" she nodded, "What did you pray for?" he turns to her, his eyes searching deep down into her soul.

"I prayed for you."


	8. Breathe

The pain wasn't just emotional anymore, it was physical.

Her chest ached and her lungs felt constricted, it was impossible to breathe.

It was like she was suffocating within her own grief.

She clenched at her heart and tried to scream.

"Bren, sweetie, are you okay?"

_Can't breathe, can't...breathe._

Her head caught the table as she fell against the floor.

"Help! Somebody, I need some help in here!"


	9. Rejection

How had he hidden his feelings from her so well, even now in the dim light at the hospital, the love he felt for her was almost impossible to see.

She watched gently as his gaze fell upon the stitches laid across her temple and felt chills as he gripped her chin and pulled her forwards, their lips only an inch apart.

He drew back; his eyes no longer open to her as Hannah crossed both their minds.

And though she knew it was illogical, she felt her heart shatter into pieces, as he walked away from her yet again.


	10. Choice

Stay with me every night.

Hold me 'til death parts us.

Touch me until I break apart.

Love me, forever, always.

Chose me: over her.

And save me from this nightmare.


	11. Patience

_**A/N: Only one more chapter to go...**_

* * *

"It's too hard, I can't rationalize my thoughts, I just can't stop thinking about-"

"Booth"

Her eyes shot up to her former assistants, tears straining to fall, feeling comforted as his hand came to rest above hers.

"Everything will work out Dr. Brennan."

"How do you know Zack?"

"Patience"


	12. Regrets

_**A/N: A special thanks to those of you who reviewed, they were much ******__appreciated _^_^

_**Heres the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.**_

**_Thanks for reading.._**

* * *

"Imogene, don't run off too far honey!" a woman calls.

The daughter turns amidst the busy airport and looks to her mother.

Something or rather some-one behind the mother catches the child's eye.

Her mother is confused and begins to turn, but is stopped by two large hands covering her eyes.

A guessing game: a stupid game, but it is enough to make the woman smile and tentatively reach her hands up to pull gently at strong fingers, she moves and comes face to face with her husband.

He stands tall and proud in his army BDU's, his medals glistening.

He has been away for a while, in her opinion it had been too long, working on something that even she is not privy too, but she does not complain, he is standing in front of her alive and well and that is all that matters.

They kiss.

"Daddy!" the child is young but her small legs move as fast as they can, she launches herself into her father's arms, they laugh.

The woman, though to her friends it is Temperance, decides they make a beautiful picture, and though it is irrational of her to think so, she finds it perfect.

This a woman of two virtues, smiles knowing that she has no regrets.

_End._


End file.
